Wearable, mobile, and/or portable computer terminals are used for a wide variety of tasks. Such terminals allow users (e.g., workers, operators, etc.) to maintain mobility, while providing the user with desirable computing, data gathering, and data-processing functions. Specifically, using such terminals, the data-processing work can be done virtually hands-free without cumbersome equipment to juggle or paperwork to carry around. Furthermore, such terminals often provide a communication link to a larger, more centralized computer system.
In order to communicate in a voice-driven workflow management system (e.g., a commercial warehouse management system such as VOCOLLECT VOICE SOLUTIONS™ from Honeywell International, Inc.), a worker typically wears a headset which is communicatively coupled to a wearable or portable terminal. The headset generally has a microphone for voice data entry and an ear speaker for playing instructions (e.g., voice instructions). Through the headset, the workers are able to receive instructions about their tasks, ask questions, report the progress of their tasks, and report working conditions.
In order to enable the effective use of headset devices by workers, headset products are needed in configurations that are light duty, low cost, and lightweight. Further, headset products are often required in configurations that allow for the inclusion of additional battery capacity. The additional battery weight may make the headset uncomfortable in some situations, but the additional power capacity may be critical for extended functionality in other situations.
Therefore, a need exists for more improved headset devices, including but not limited to power configurable headset systems including a headband with an embedded battery.